My Guardian
by Snowcat1378
Summary: Five-year-old Bliss Locke was at a family barbeque when she got kidnapped by Jason McCann. She sees him as a scary criminal, but he may be what she needs to stay safe. Jason hates her for being the daughter of a cop, but he notices something about her and has an urge to protect her. Will they form a special and unbreakable bond? Can Jason keep the little girl safe?
1. Family Barbecue

**Summary: Five-year-old Bliss Locke was at a family barbeque when she got kidnapped by Jason McCann. She sees him as a scary criminal, but he may be what she needs to stay safe. Jason hates her for being the daughter of a cop, but he notices something about her and has an urge to protect her. Will they form a special and unbreakable bond? Can Jason keep the little girl safe?**

It was exactly 12:00 in the afternoon and the sun was shining brighter than ever. It was pretty hot today, since it was the summer. You could almost see the air as if it was made of water. Only a few clouds were in the sky today as they floated past the sun. A gentle breeze drew through the air, making the trees rustle. Some laughter was heard in the distance, along with some smoke.

There was a one-story house with a huge front lawn. The lawn was covered with people who were talking conversation and laughing together. Some people were standing up, holding bottles of beer and laughing while a couple of people barbequed while talking. Housewives were sitting down at long tables and laughing about the things that go on at work.

Sitting on the front porch on one of the steps were two kids. They were both five years old and were talking to each other. One of them was a boy with shaggy brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a long-sleeved red shirt and long blue jeans that were worn out at the knees and red-and-white sneakers. The other was a girl with wavy, sandy-blonde hair with a few light-brown highlights and violet eyes. She was wearing a white tank top, a lavender skirt and lavender flip flops. They were both talking, having a good time just like the adults.

"I saw Miley's new puppy. It was so cute!" The little girl exclaimed.

"What breed was it?" The little boy asked.

"A Golden Retriever. His name is Goldie." The little girl said.

"Maybe we'll be able to see Miley's puppy this week." The little boy said.

"I'm going to her house tomorrow." The little girl said. "I wish she could've came to the barbeque."

"Why didn't she come?" The little boy asked.

"She's having stomach aches." The little girl answered. "Her parents took her to the hospital."

"I hope she's okay." The little boy asked.

"Me too." The little girl said. "Do you wanna play tag?"

"Sure!" The little boy exclaimed. He tagged her. "You're it!" He took off running.

"Hey! No fair!" The little girl yelled playfully and ran after him.

"Bliss! Marcus!" A man yelled from the barbeque. "Come on! Lunch is ready!"

"Aww! But we were about to play tag!" Marcus complained.

"It's okay. We can play after." Bliss replied with a smile.

"Fine." Marcus muttered reluctantly.

Bliss and Marcus walked over to the table, where most of the housewives were sitting. One of them saw them, a chubby woman with wavy blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a tight green shirt and jean shorts.

"Ah! Marcus, come here to Mommy." The woman said with a toothy smile. Her teeth were pearly-white.

Marcus walked around the table and came to his mom's side. Bliss found a spot next to her own mom and sat down next to her. Bliss was an exact image of her mother. The same long, sandy-blonde hair with light-brown highlights reaching her chest and violet eyes. She was wearing a sleek white dress and white flip flops.

Bliss's mother turned to Bliss and smiled. "Hi honey." Her voice was soft and beautiful.

"Hi Mommy." Bliss said, returning the smile.

"Oh look at you two." Marcus's mom said. "Your daughter looks exactly like you, Angel."

"Thank you, Shelly." Angel replied.

"Oh, you're welcome sweetheart." Shelly said. "Oh! And how's your other daughter doing?"

"Blair's doing well." Angel said.

"Oh yes. Blair." Said a woman sitting next to Shelly. She was very thin, thinner than Angel. She had wavy brown hair and light-brown eyes. "She's the one who went to boarding school, correct?"

Angel nodded.

"Why did and Sam send her to boarding school?" The brunette asked.

"It was her own decision. She said she preferred to be gone for a while." Angel said.

"I hope she calls you every once in a while." The brunette said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Martha. Of course Blair calls her family." Shelly said. "She wouldn't not call her parents at least once in a while. She's a good girl."

Martha turned back to Angel. "How often does she call?" She asked.

"Once a week on Saturday at the latest." Angel replied. "She calls when she has the time. She's been pretty caught up in her work lately."

"Hmph. Just like what my daughter says." Martha said.

Angel, Shelly, Bliss and Marcus all looked at Martha curiously.

"Huh?" Shelly asked.

"My daughter, Rebecca. She goes to boarding school in New York and she _barely_ ever calls me and Phil. She always says, 'I'm busy with work'. But she can't fool me." Martha said and turned to Angel. "Where does Blair go for boarding school?"

"Houston, in Texas." Angel replied.

"Houston, Texas?!" Martha asked, surprised. "I've always wanted to visit Houston! I've heard it's so beautiful there. I've seen some pictures and they are fantastic."

Angel smiled at Martha and turned to look at Bliss for a moment. But her gaze focused on Bliss for a moment. She gently frowned. "Bliss?" She asked.

"Yes, Mommy?" Bliss asked, looking up at her with her curious eyes.

"What's that on your arm?" Angel asked.

Everyone turned their attention to Bliss's left arm. There was a very long cut that was the length of a banana. It looked like it was a few days old.

Shelly frowned. "Is that a cut?" She asked.

"Y-Yes."

"Bliss, dear, when did you get that?" Angel asked.

"Last week." Bliss muttered loudly.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Angel asked.

"I… fell down." Bliss replied.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've put some band aids on it." Angel said.

"Sorry, Mommy." Bliss said.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Please tell me next time, okay?" Angel asked.

"Alright, everyone. Eat up."

Everyone turned and saw two men helping with the food. Other people brought foods on plates. Some of the housewives moved to different tables to eat with their husbands and kids. When the food was on the table, everyone sat down and began to eat. Some people stayed standing to talk while a few others were cooking the rest of the food.

Bliss sat across from Marcus. She was currently eating some grapes, picking them off of the vines and plopping them into her mouth. Sitting next to her on her left side was her mom while sitting on her right side was her dad, Sam. He had light-brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a dark-gray T-shirt and blue jeans. He was cutting steak and eating mashed potatoes at the same time.

"So anyways, Frank and I were thinking about going on a cruise to the Caribbean Islands." Shelly said, who gently gripped her husband's arm.

"Really? The Caribbean Islands?" Angel asked with surprise.

"Yes. I'm am just dying from the suspense. We might go in about two weeks." Shelly said.

"Oh, please take pictures. I'd love to see what it looks like." Martha said.

"Hello, everyone."

Bliss's eyes widened slightly. She slowly turned her head in her dad's direction, just like everyone else. Standing behind Sam was a thin man. He looked like he was in his late thirties. He had long, straight blonde hair that was tied back in a ponytail and blue eyes. He was wearing a yellow T-shirt that was tucked in and black pants. He was holding a black sweater over his left shoulder. He had on this… creepy, toothy smile, and his eyes were a little wider than usual.

"Oh, hey Freddy. We thought you weren't going to show up." Sam said.

"Yeah. Sorry I'm late. The engine was kind of working up on me on the way here." Freddy said.

"Oh that's fine." Sam said.

"Come have a seat. You must be starving." Shelly said. She kind of sounded like Estelle Harris.

Freddy nodded, keeping that toothy smile on his face. Bliss watched him as he came around the table and took a seat next to Marcus. He grabbed some food and began to eat.

Suddenly, everything fell silent.

"So Martha, how's your job?" Sam asked, trying to stir up conversation.

"It can be a challenge, but it's great." Martha said, taking a sip from her wineglass.

"Oh yes, you're a fashion designer, right?" Freddy asked, showing his toothy smile once again.

"Uh, yes." Martha said awkwardly, looking away as she took another sip from her wineglass.

There was a short pause. More silence.

"Uh, so Freddy, you're new in the police department, right?" Angel asked with a smile. "How is that working for you?"

"It's working great. Thank you for asking." Freddy said, stabbing his fork into his salad.

Bliss felt her stomach churn a little bit. She tried to ignore it. She started chewing on more grapes.

"Freddy here is now working on our side of the department." Frank stated.

Frank was chubbier than Shelly. He had a sweet face; it was hard to believe he was a cop. It was hard to believe most of them were cops. Frank had grayish-brown hair that stood up and he had blue eyes. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and khakis shorts.

"Oh really?" Shelly asked and turned to Freddy. "Congratulations, Fredrick."

Freddy gave a smile that sent chills down Bliss's spine. The rest of the time people were talking while Freddy talked with Sam. Bliss quickly ate the rest of her food while motioning Marcus to also eat fast. When both kids were done, they both stood up.

"We're done." Bliss said.

"Already?" Frank asked.

"Uh-huh." Bliss said. "Can we please go play now?"

"Are you sure you don't want more food?" Sam asked.

"It's okay. We'll be playing in the back." Bliss said.

Both her and Marcus walked over to a trash bag and threw their plates away. Then they walked to the front of the house, opening the door and going inside. Freddy watched them as they went in, the same toothy smile appearing on his face.


	2. Heartbeat Rates

Bliss hurried through the house until she got to the backdoor. She was so fast that Marcus had to run after her after he closed the front door. Bliss opened the sliding glass door and ran through the doorway. When she finally heard the crunching of grass being stepped on, she stopped running. Her heart was beating at a rapid pace for a moment, but it soon slowed down and was back to normal.

"Bliss!"

Bliss heard Marcus's frustrated call as he ran through the house toward the back door. He ran outside, closed the sliding glass door and then approached Bliss.

"You know, you left me behind back there." Marcus pointed out.

"Sorry." Bliss said, not looking at him as she looked down at the grass.

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked.

"…Nothing." Bliss said reluctantly.

Marcus stared with concern. "…Are you sure?" He asked.

Bliss jerked her head back to him with a smile and a happy face. "I'm okay. I am. Let's play tag!" She exclaimed and launched herself at Marcus.

Marcus quickly reacted and dodged her before taking off. "You can't catch me!" He exclaimed playfully.

"Oh yes I can!" Bliss exclaimed back as she ran after him.

It took only a minute but Bliss tagged him on the back.

"I got you!"

Marcus turned around and started running after her now. Bliss yelped and quickly turned around, running in the other direction.

The two little kids continued on with their game.

…

"-And then after that, we're going to the Bahamas and spend a few nights." Shelly said.

"You're going to all of those places?" Martha asked, like she thought it was unbelievable.

"Of course! It's the summer! You've got to spend your summer wisely or else it will go by fast." Shelly said.

"I agree." Sam said.

"What're you doing for your summer, Sam and Angel?" Frank asked.

"We were planning on staying here for the summer. Just kick back and relax a little." Sam replied.

"You're not going anywhere? We could buy you a couple of tickets to come with us." Shelly offered.

"You don't need to do that. And I think it's best I stay near my work for now." Sam said.

"There have been a lot of crimes going around these days." Frank explained to the confused wives.

"Why would there be so many crimes during the summer? Everyone should be relaxing." Shelly said.

"Some people just prefer to have their time off at a different time, I guess." Sam said.

"No offense if this offends anyone, but I prefer to have my time off during the winter." Martha said, moving around the wind in her wineglass.

"Why?" Angel asked.

"I just prefer to have time off in the cold. It's so beautiful. All of the Christmas decorations, it's nice and cold, and you don't have to worry about sweating and sunscreen and all of that." Martha said. "I don't like to have things messy."

"I kind of agree of you." Sam said.

Martha smiled to see at least someone agreeing with her.

Freddy cleared his throat and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I'll be right back. I've gotta use the restroom." He said.

Freddy got up from his seat and walked away from the table, leaving his jacket on the seat. Martha watched him closely with a small suspicious scowl as he walked toward the house. Her eyes squinted a little when he walked up the stairs and walked into the house. Then she looked to both Shelly and Angel and leaned in a little. Shelly and Angel seemed to understand and also leaned in.

"There's something I don't like about that man." Martha pointed out quietly.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"Just the way he acts and the way he talks." Martha said, feeling uneasy. "And that smile of his… it seems like he's happy all the time. It's very creepy."

"He's just happy, Martha." Shelly said. "Frank told me Freddy was looking for a job and Frank managed to get him one at the station. He also mentioned that Freddy said he doesn't hang around with family a lot because there's no family near him. That's why we invited him over."

Martha didn't look convinced. She just shrugged and took out a cigarette and a lighter.

"So what kind of, 'crimes' have been going on lately?" Phil (Martha's husband) asked.

"There have been a number of bombs going off around Los Angeles. Nick Stokes is having an issue finding out who's doing it but he thinks they're targeting cops." Sam answered.

Shelly's eyes almost popped. "Targeting cops?!" She asked, shocked.

"Yeah. This person is apparently luring cops into buildings with dead bodies and trapping them with bombs." Sam explained.

"You'd better be careful." Shelly asked, the shock still in her voice a little.

"Don't worry." Sam said.

…

"No wait!"

"I… got you!"

Bliss just tagged Marcus on the back again. But then Bliss accidently collided with Marcus and the two of them fell down to the ground. They stayed there before a minute before bursting out laughing. They got up from the dirt and brushed themselves off.

"Marcus?" Bliss asked.

Marcus turned to her. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you really need to leave for the summer?" Bliss asked.

"Uh-huh." Marcus said sadly.

"I don't want you to go. I'll be all alone." Bliss said.

"It's only for the summer, Bliss." Marcus said.

"Yeah but the summer is one of the best times of the year. We're off for almost three months!" Bliss said.

"I don't really want to go either, Bliss. But my mommy and daddy already paid for our tickets." Marcus said.

"So this means you can't come with me to see Miley?" Bliss asked.

"No. Sorry." Marcus apologized.

"It's not your fault. It's no ones." Bliss said. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you two." Marcus said.

The two opened their arms and hugged each other. They both smiled and closed their eyes.

"Awww… Isn't that cute?"

Bliss shivered as the voice crawled into her ears and sent that same chill down her spine. She broke away from Marcus's hug suddenly and stared wide-eyed at Freddy. He was standing there on the porch, the creepy toothy smile plastered on his face again.

"Marcus, your mom wants to see you." Freddy said.

"Oh." Marcus said, sounding surprised yet dull. "Okay." Marcus was about to leave when he felt Bliss's grip tighten on his hand. He turned to her. "Bliss? Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine. Go ahead." Bliss said with a sweet smile.

"You don't seem fine." Marcus said.

"I'm okay, Marcus. You can go." Bliss said.

"Uh, okay. I'll be right back." Marcus said.

Bliss let Marcus's hand slip through her own and she watched him run over to the porch, going past Freddy. He opened the sliding glass door and closed it. Bliss could see his silhouette run through the house toward the front door.

Freddy made sure he was gone before turning back to Bliss. "Bliss." He called, a slight singing tone in his voice.

Bliss put her hands together and tangled her fingers. She dipped her head and walked toward the back door. Freddy waited until she reached the porch. Bliss opened the back door, Freddy following her inside and shutting the door. Bliss walked through the house until she found a hallway on the right. She turned and walked through it. Freddy followed, watching Bliss closely. When Bliss found Marcus's room, she opened the door and walked in. Then Freddy walked in, closing and locking the door behind him.

Bliss watched Freddy, a wave of uneasiness flowing through her. "F-Freddy…" She stuttered.

Freddy didn't look at her as he slowly locked the door.

"I-I don't want t-to play this… game anymore." Bliss stuttered.

"Oh come on, Bliss. It's fun." Freddy said, turning to the shivering girl with a wide smile.

"But it hurts." Bliss pointed out.

"You get used to the pain." Freddy said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade knife.

He flipped it open.

…

Marcus opened the front door and closed it. He couldn't help but wonder why Bliss acted the way she did a couple of times today. In fact, he noticed that she had been acting different lately. She's usually very happy, sweet, kind, excited and loves to play. She was acting like that in the back, but Marcus is now beginning to see something different in her.

When Marcus got outside, he turned around and walked down the front steps. He walked across the front lawn until he reached the table where his parents were. He went across and then reached Shelly.

"Excuse me, Mommy?" Marcus asked.

Shelly turned and looked at him. "Yes, sweetie? What is it?" She asked.

"Freddy said you wanted to see me." Marcus said.

Shelly put on a confused expression. "I didn't need to see you, sweetheart." She said.

Martha heard Shelly and turned to her. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Suddenly, the sound of a car screeching was a distance away. Everyone turned their heads to the road. A large, dark-red van drove at a fast speed down the road. Then it suddenly stopped right in front of the front lawn.

The front doors of the van quickly opened.

…

Bliss backed up until she was against the wall. Freddy was slowly making his way toward her. Bliss felt her heart beating rapidly again.

"Freddy, p-please…" The little girl quietly begged.

"Don't worry, sweetheart." Bliss flinched at the nickname. "It will only hurt for a while."

 **BANG! BANG!**

That was when the sound of gunshots filled the air.


End file.
